Primary goal of project is to produce (if warranted by the research) a battery of scales for measuring morale and related concepts. Possible benefits include (1) stricter replication of research findings, (2) stricter comparisons across samples, and (3) the accumulation of findings from separate investigations. It is not possible to specify the scales that will eventually comprise the aforesaid battery, but one or more of them may serve to gauge the "quality of life" as subjectively experienced. A basic methodological goal is to evaluate the scientific utility of scores based on verbal responses to items expressing one's personal feelings and opinions about the social situation. The null hypothesis is that such scores have little or no scientific utility and that alternative methods of measuring such concepts as morale must be devised. Quite standard methods of data analysis will be applied: the universe of content will be permitted to snowball until it becomes stationary; items purporting to measure some facet of the domain will be identified; these items, after screening, will be given to a national sample of adults; based on findings for this sample, a standard instrument, including norms for selected subgroups, will be constructed. Research rests on the assumption that measurement studies are useful in their own right, apart from their use in hypothesis-testing studies.